litrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Decatyl
Decatyl - The Reaper ''"You speak of loving life, yet I see you standing here before me - neglecting your own." ''- Decatyl A tall and slender sylvari of imposing stature, yet soft spoken and gentle. Decatyl is a Reaper under the subjection of Grenth. Under the strict rules set by the human God of Death, Decatyl is not meant to interact with the living world unless it is to guide spirits to the Mists. That being said, Decatyl has been known to break these rules to spend time alongside a certain priory daredevil who goes by the name Eamonn. Biology Decatyl is a Sylvari, a race of humanoid plants born from a singular tree known as The Pale Tree. He is built from bark and fungal matter with a dark muted purple colour, with a bright pale green bioluminescent glow. Tall and slender in build. A large singular shroom makes up the "hair" of Decatyl, with a crown of smaller mushshrooms on top of that. Two large tendril like shroom sprout from his shoulder blades on each side, ending around 2 feet away from his body and fully prehensile. Other than the regular glowing markings found on all sylvari, Decatyl breaks the mold slightly by having constantly glowing hands. Personality Decatyl is fairly naive in the ways of the living. Unsure of himself when it comes to simple interactions outside of guiding spirits to the Mists. Calm and gentle with the dead, he takes pride in pacifism and dislikes confrontation. All affection and hatred are practically wasted on Decatyl with his impassive nature. With the dead not needing such feelings Decatyl is somewhat oblivious to them. That isn't to say he doesn't understand when he is being treated with affection or disdain, as he gets incredibly flustered when the daredevil Eamonn flirts with him. With Eamonn, Decatyl is very on a fine line of calm and nervousness when interacting with the daredevil. A simple act of holding hands can cause him to grow so flustered he glows with a pale light at a dazzling rate. If it were anyone else however, Decatyl would see it as simply being a gesture of comfort to them. Abilities As a Reaper and former necromancer, Decatyl has control over the dead. With the spores from his being, black mushrooms grow on his chosen cadavers for him to manipulate them by. As long as Decatyl can grow his mushrooms on the chosen target, it can be manipulated by him. As for Decatyls' prowess in a fight, he is a passive fighter with no weapon. With his Shroud, Decatyl's shadow becomes a forest of bioluminescent mushrooms that tower over the opponent to block out the sky. The mushrooms release their spores, and the opponent is suffocated and then converted to fertilizer for another mushroom to grow from. Decatyl has little in way of actual abilities, thinking that combat skills and life leeching powers to be redundant with his occupation as a guide to the Mists. Story Decatyl was a normal sylvari once curious about the cycle of life and death. He fell enamoured with a servant of Grenth, a necromancer who took great joy in teaching the young sapling all he could. As an apprentice, Decatyl came to know the nature of death and became a servant for Grenth too. Appearing at "the corner of your eye, that soft gust of wind that makes your skin crawl" - Decatyl would wait for the living to join him in death, where he would then guide them to the Mists. One day though, while Decatyl was waiting for a sylvari to jump, they addressed him. Stunned to be perceived by one on the verge of death yet clearly living, Decatyl earnestly told them they were waiting for them to die. The sylvari just smiled and shook his head in response to Decatyls' answer, saying that now they had to wait to be alone again as he did not want his death to cause Decatyl distress. It was confusion and intrigue that led to Decatyl continuing to watch the sylvari, always from a polite distance and only getting closer when it seemed the sylvari was about to attempt taking their own life again. Each time, the other would stop to converse with him. Eamonn, the daredevil. A Priory scholar of reckless abandon. He began to converse with Decatyl as the other waited for him to end his life, and out of politeness Decatyl replied. The two slowly grew close through their time together, and when the nature of Decatyls' true intentions came clear to Eamonn, he did not shy away from the reaper. The day came when Eamonn attempted to take his own life once more, but before the jump could be made, Decatyl pulled him back. A rogue reaper and a daredevil, a ridiculous pair to be sure. Decatyl had to hide from his fellow reapers at the Priory, keeping Eamonn company as he worked. Through his interactions with Eamonn Decatyl learnt how to live, and continues to learn. Last seen of the curious pair was a visit to Rata Sum for the infamous Super Adventure Box. Musical Themes BoF III - Cadaver A Rose in the Twilight - For you and for Me Final Fantasy XII - Esper Battle Aion - Sarpan Fortress Gallery Trivia * Decatyls' name comes from the words Decay and Cat. * Decatyl owns 12 cats back at his home who he loves dearly. * All of his cats are named after various Reapers around Tyria. Notably "Drakthar the Unyielding", "Horus the Incandescent", and "Tracy the Sourpuss". * Decatyl's favorite pass time is to drink tea at a small cafe in Divinity's Reach. He always orders the same thing: Sugar Honey Iced Tea. * Actively flirts with a Dare Devil with a Death wish. Category:Characters